


Fight For You [Fanvid]

by AudreyV



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Character(s) of Color, Families of Choice, Family, Fanvid, Gen, Michael Burnham deserves a hug, Michael Burnham has so many moms, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 04:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyV/pseuds/AudreyV
Summary: In the darkest hour, we’ll see this through.





	Fight For You [Fanvid]

**Author's Note:**

> Premiered at FanWorks Con on August 16th, 2019.

Michael Burnham deserves a hug (and all the love and support from her moms.)

Fight for You by Hidden Citizens


End file.
